My Lovely Friends
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Di hari minggu itu, Ichigo bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Sedangkan, kakak Toushiro pulang ke Karakura sekarang! Apa yang terjadi, ya? Dan, siapa kakak Toushiro itu? #summary kagak jelas# Yang RnR  ditunggu ya.
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya author bisa buat first fiction juga.. ehehe,.. Gomen kalau jelek,gaje,nggak nyambung de-el-el. Hehe, butuh kritik dan sarannya, lho!

Yosh! Read ya!

Pairing : IchiHitsu

* * *

><p><em>Aku iri….<em>

_Aku iri melihat mereka bisa tertawa bersama-sama…_

_Apakah aku bisa seperti mereka?_

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya POV'S<p>

Matahari menyinari bumi lebih terang pagi ini. Buruk. Pagi-pagi sudah panas saja, padahal aku sangat benci panas.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku sekolah di SMA Karakura, kelas 10-A. Walaupun aku sudah SMA, tapi tubuhku benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa aku seorang anak SMA. Pendek? Mungkin. Mungil? Bisa saja. Dan aku sangat benci -malu- dengan tubuhku sekarang.

"Oii, Toushiro!" sapa seseorang di bangku ku.

Jeruk? Kau benar. Strawberry? Kau benar. Dialah Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu membuatku emosi.

"Pergi dari tempatku, Jeruk." Ucapku dingin.

"Huh, cebol! Pagi-pagi sudah mengejekku saja!"

"kau juga."

"Eh, Ichigo! Kok kamu berteman dengan dia, sih!" ucap Keigo

Dia? Aku, maksudmu?

"lho ? memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau lupa? Dia itu kan pembunuh!"

Hitsugaya POV'S END

"Kau lupa? Dia itu kan pembunuh!"

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan teman-teman Toushiro. Ejekan,cibiran,caci-an,bully-an, semua ditunjukkan untuk Toushiro. Kenapa?

Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Warna rambutnya yang putih salju, matanya yang _emerald_, tubuhnya yang mungil, itu memang dirinya. Lalu, apa yang salah dari penampilannya?

Karena rambut dan matanya, Toushiro selalu dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. 'dasar Monster!', 'pergi menjauh dariku, manusia jadi-jadian!' . Itu sudah cukup membuat hati Toushiro sakit. Penampilannya memang seperti itu. Tapi, bisa dibedakan, bukan? Apa Toushiro mempunyai taring,kuku yang tajam,dan ekor? Mereka salah. Salah menilai Toushiro. Mereka hanya menilai Toushiro dari luar, bukan dari dalam.

"Pembunuh?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"sudahlah, Kurosaki. Sebaiknya kau pergi menjauh dariku" ucap Toushiro

"eh… Tapi.. kenapa?"

"kau benar-benar lupa, ya, Ichigo? Gara-gara dia Hinamori jadi celaka!"

Flashback

_Saat itu SMA Karakura sedang mengadakan camping ke gunung. Saat itu Toushiro memang tidak dijauhi. _

"_Shiro-chan, ke sana, yuk!" ajak Hinamori. Toushiro hanya mengangguk. _

_Saat mereka di dekat sungai, Hinamori tidak sengaja terjatuh ke sungai, lalu Hinamori terbawa arus sungai itu. _

"_HINAMORI!" teriak Toushiro. _

_Toushiro lalu berenang menyelamatkan Hinamori. Toushiro mengarahkan tangannya ke Hinamori, Hinamori hendak menggapai tangan Toushiro, tapi, Hinamori sudah terbentur batu yang dibelakangnya. Darah pun mengucur dari kepala Hinamori. _

"_HINAMORI!" _

End Flashback

"Untung saja Hinamori tidak meninggal!" ucap Keigo melirik tajam ke arah Toushiro.

"Itu kan sebuah kecelakaan!" ucap Ichigo membela Toushiro.

KRING KRING!

"Tch, sial." Ucap Toushiro kesal. 'Sudah masuk lagi. Hm, matematika..'

* * *

><p>"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo.<p>

"ada apa, Kurosaki? Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan berteman denganku."

"Aku tidak boleh berteman denganmu? Kalau berpacaran denganmu boleh, dong!"

Toushiro terbelalak. 'what the?' batinnya tak percaya. Toushiro pun menjadi blushing.

"apa maksudmu, Kurosaki!" ucap Toushiro

* * *

><p>TBC!<p>

Butuh kritik dan saran! Read and Reviews,please!

\(^,^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya author kembali melanjutkan fiction yang aneh bin gaje bin ga nyambung bin (author ditinju readers). Yah, terimakasih reviews nya. Saya benar-benar tidak percaya akan ada yang reviews! Makin aneh bin gaje bin ngga nyambung lagi ni cerita! Ah, saya mau balas reviews :D

**Shirouta Tsuki : **Arigato gozaimasu, reviews nya! Saya lanjuuuut :D

**Ray Kousen7 : **Hihiiiiiii *ketawa kuntilanak* makasih reviews nya ya! Tenang aja, ini Cuma fiction, kok! Jangan di cincang ya! :D

**Kiruna neophilina phantomhive : **makasiiiih banget, lho, udah reviews! :D saya lanjuuuutt !

**Krad Hikari vi Titania : **ffuuu.. Iya, sih, fiction-nya emang kurang panjang, kemarin mepet banget waktunya. Sekarang saya buat nya agak panjang, deh! Yaap, iya, aku ngga kepikiran nulis 'aku bersekolah di SMA Karakura' huuuhuuu, otak lagi error! OKOK ! Krad-san bantu aku banget! Makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaakkk :D

Nah, author mau lanjut nih. Ada yang masih mau baca? Hihiiii… Ini sudah mulai ada Yaoi nya! hehe

* * *

><p>Pairing : IchiHitsu<p>

Warning : Yaoi, gaje, ngga nyambung, aneh, dll.

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki!" ucap Toushiro.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh berteman denganmu, kan?" ucap Ichigo. Toushiro mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh, kan, berpacaran denganmu?" goda Ichigo sembari mencolek dagu Toushiro.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Kau gila? Kita ini laki-laki!"

"Menurutku, kau perempuan!"

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN, KUROSAKI! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, SAMA SEPERTIMU!"

Ichigo POV'S

Wajahnya sangat manis kalau di goda! Yah, aku tahu Toushiro itu laki-laki. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Perasaanku sudah lama aku simpan. Dari SMP sampai SMA sekarang.

Flashback

_Yeah! SMP! Akhirnya aku SMP juga! Di SD itu sangat membosankan! Setiap hari di marahi guru, di hukum guru. Membosankan! Kali ini, aku akan punya teman baru! Yah, sudah lama aku tidak mempunyai teman baru. _

"_Hey, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal!" ucapku kepada seseorang di depanku. _

"_Toushiro Hitsugaya." Ucapnya singkat. _

'_Manis sekali!' batinku. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Dia berambut putih salju,tubuhnya mungil,mata nya emerald, manis, lucu… Ya ampun, ternyata dia seorang LAKI-LAKI? Aku salah menilai! Merasa diperhatikan olehku dia membuka suara. _

"_Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" _

"_Eh.. Ano, kau perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanyaku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. _

_Pertanyaan bodoh! Sudah tahu dia laki-laki! Tidak ada perempuan ke sekolah memakai celana, kan? Bodoh kau, Ichigo! _

"_Matamu sakit, ya?" _

"_Tidak, kok! Memangnya kenapa?" _

"_Sudah tahu aku ini laki-laki! Lihat, dong! Aku ini pakai celana, bukan rok!" _

"_I-iya, aku tahu! Tapi, lihat wajahmu! Kau sangat manis!" ucapku mencubit pipinya. _

"_AKU TIDAK MANIS!" ucapnya menyingkirkan tanganku yang masih mencubitnya. _

"_Kau sangat manis!" _

"_Lihat! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Pipi ku jadi merah begini! Sakit, tahu!" ucapnya memegang pipi nya yang habis ku cubit tadi. _

"_Gomen, Toushiro! Aku tidak sengaja, sumpah! Gomen!" ucapku menyentuh pipi nya. Toushiro pun blushing. Ah, dia makin manis! _

"_Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipi ku, Kurosaki!"_

Flashback off.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?"

Ah, aku melamun! Huh, aku ditinggalkan!

"Eh, tunggu aku, Toushiro!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah Toushiro

"Jangan banyak melamun!" ucapnya menjitak kepala oranye ku.

"Aww! Sakit, Toushiro!" ucapku mengusap kepalaku, dan terdiam di tempatku sebentar.

"Itu akibat kau terlalu lama melamun! Cepat jalannya, Kurosaki!" ucapnya berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kami memang selalu pulang bersama. Rumah kami tidak jauh, malah sangat dekat. Toushiro tinggal disebelah rumahku. Saat di kelas, kami memang jarang mengobrol. Tapi, di rumah, kami sangat dekat! Bahkan aku pernah menginap di rumah Toushiro, walaupun ujung-ujungnya kena pukulannya.

Ichigo POV'S end.

Mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Ichigo. Toushiro ke rumah Ichigo sudah kebiasaannya.

"Toushiro.."

"Ada apa, Kurosa-" ucap Toushiro membalik dan ucapannya terhenti karena kaget.

Wajah Ichigo kini hanya beberapa cm dari wajah Toushiro. Toushiro menjadi blushing.

'Apa yang aku rasakan? Kenapa wajahnya sangat tampan kalau dari dekat… Matanya juga sangat indah.. Hey, apa yang aku ucapkan barusan?' batin Toushiro.

'Ya ampun, wajahnya sangat manis… Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku…' batin Ichigo.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Toushiro pun sama.

3 cm…

2cm…

1cm…

PRAANG! BUAGH! DUG! DAG!

"Ada apa dirumahmu, Kurosaki?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Aku tidak tahu! Ayo kita kesana!" ucap Ichigo berlari kerumahnya.

Cklek.

"Ah, ICHIGOOO~" ucap Isshin yang sudah terbaring di lantai.

"Hh, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo ke Karin adiknya.

"Tadi Otou-san mau merusak bola ku!" ucap Karin memegang bola.

"Hh, yasudah. Ayo, Toushiro." Ucap Ichigo berjalan ke lantai dua.

"Ya."

* * *

><p>"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo.<p>

"Hn, apa?"

Ichigo memeluk Toushiro dengan tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan, Kurosaki!" ucap Toushiro yang berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo.

"Lepaskan, Kurosaki! Atau kau akan ku cincang! Arrgh, lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, Kurosa-"

"Kalau kau banyak bicara aku akan menciummu!" ancam Ichigo. Toushiro pun diam.

'Hangat… Beginikah rasanya dipeluk?' batin Toushiro

Setelah lumayan lama Ichigo memeluk Toushiro, Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya Toushiro.

"Pantas saja dia diam. Ternyata dia ketiduran." Ucap Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengecup kening Toushiro.

* * *

><p>Ichigo berjalan keluar kelas. Ia mencari sosok berambut putih salju dengan wajah yang imut.<p>

"Mungkin dia pulang duluan." ucap Ichigo lalu pergi.

Saat di dekat gang, Ichigo mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Ya, itu suara Toushiro.

"Jangan! Kumohon!"

'He? Mau di apakan Toushiro? Tunggu aku, Toushiro!' batin Ichigo

Ichigo pun menemukan dua preman. Tangannya di tahan oleh preman yang pertama, lalu kancing baju nya di buka oleh preman yang kedua.

BUAGH!

Ichigo menendang preman yang pertama sampai dia terjatuh.

"K-Kurosaki?" ucap Toushiro.

Preman kedua terlihat akan memukul Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo langsung menendang preman yang kedua. Preman-preman itu pun pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo dengan sangat khawatir.

"Y-ya." Toushiro hendak berjalan mengambil tasnya, tapi ia terjatuh saat akan melangkah.

Ichigo pun mengambil tas Toushiro lalu menggendong Toushiro ala bridal style.

"K-Kurosaki.. A-aku bisa jalan sendiri.." ucap Toushiro pelan.

"Melangkah saja sudah jatuh!" ucap Ichigo yang agak membentak.

"T-tapi.. Kita dilihat orang, Kurosaki," ucap Toushiro blushing

"Mereka bisa saja menganggapmu seorang perempuan. Karena, kau sangat manis! Jadi, tak perlu khawatir!" ucap Ichigo santai

* * *

><p>Ichigo mengelus rambut Toushiro yang kini terlelap.<p>

"Ada beberapa perubahan di dirimu, ya. Kau yang manis menjadi lebih manis, dan kau juga bersikap lebih dewasa."

"Nghh... Kuro...saki..?" ucap Toushiro dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun! Ini, minumlah!" ucap Ichigo memberikan teh hijau hangat.

"Ngh... _Arigatou..._" ucap Toushiro menerima teh hijau itu lalu meminumnya.

"Hh, ini sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu, ya! Jaa ne!" ucap Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena Toushiro menggenggam tangan Ichigo.

"Eh.. Toushiro?"

"Ngh... Ano... Terima kasih banyak, Kurosaki." ucap Toushiro blushing.

"Ah, itu tidak apa-apa! Yasudah, aku pulang dulu, ya! Jaa ne!"

Toushiro hanya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>TBC!<p>

Maaf kalau masih pendek! Tanganku udah ngga kuat! Belum terbiasa!

Hihii, butuh kritik dan saran, ya!

Arigato Gozaimasu! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh! Author lanjutin fic ini lagi! *nari-nari gaje* hhooo, siapa yang mau baca? Hiks, terima kasih atas reviews nya, minna-san. *author di tinju karna lebay*

**Haruki Wakazuki** : Ahha panggil Ran aja :D Fic nya pendek, ya? Ehehe, maklumlah masih baru :D Hihi, arigatou gozaimasu, reviews nya , yaa ! xD

**Diarza : **Yak! Salam kenal! :D Wow.. Ngga, dong. Kasihan 'kan kalau pake kursi xD Arigatou gozaimasu, ya, reviews nya!

**Sinister Landsteiner : **Yuhuu! Terimakasih reviews nya :D

**Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive : **Asiik :D What… rape? OMAIGAD! Parah… *geleng-geleng* Ahah, arigatou gozaimasu reviews nya ! xD

Langsung sajaaaa…. Enjoy! READ AND REVIEWS. Ngga RnR ? JITAK xP *dijitak Hitsugaya* wadaww! Bercanda!

* * *

><p>Pairing : IchiHitsu<p>

Warning : Gaje, ngga nyambung,aneh, dll.  
>DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter3<p>

"Yo, Toushiro!" sapa Ichigo saat melihat Toushiro sudah di sekolah.

"Hn." Balas Toushiro singkat.

Hitsugaya POV'S

Hh, si jeruk duduk di tempatku lagi. Padahal 'kan, dia punya bangku sendiri.

"Toushiro, kita pulang bersama, ya?"

"Bagaimana nanti saja, Kurosaki." Ucapku singkat.

Aku sebenarnya senang kalau Kurosaki mengajakku pulang bersama. Kenapa? Karena aku menyukainya, uh, maksudku mencintainya. Tapi, yang aku rasakan bukan mencintainya sebagai sahabat, tetapi seperti seorang kekasih. Kau boleh menganggapku aneh. Kami memang sama, seorang laki-laki. Lalu? Aku sudah terlanjur cinta padanya. Perasaanku ini sulit dihilangkan.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Toushiro! Ayo kita pulang bersama!"<p>

"Hn."

Kami pun pulang bersama. Rasanya jantungku berdetak sangat kencang.

"Toushiro, besok kau ada waktu?" Tanyanya

DEG!

Ah, kenapa dia menanyakan itu?

"Hmm… Ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Besok kita jalan-jalan, yuk!"

Jalan… ? Ini pasti mimpi… Tolong katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi! Karena aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku bersama Kurosaki.

"Hh. Yah, baiklah."

Uh, bolehkah aku melompat dan berteriak sekarang juga? Kupikir.. Jawabannya.. TIDAK.

Hitsugaya POV'S end

Toushiro sedang menonton Tv di rumahnya. Ia benar-benar sangat senang karena Ichigo mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan besok.

'Aku tidak percaya.. Semoga saja ini bukan mimpi.' Batinnya

"ICHIGO! Kau besok pasti akan pergi dengan kekasihmu! Iya, kan?" ucap (baca: teriak) Isshin yang membuat Ichigo dan Toushiro -yang mendengar teriakan itu- kaget.

'WHAT THE…? Aku dianggap kekasih Kurosaki?'

"D-dia bukan kekasihku! Dia sahabatku!" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah

"Aaa~ Kau ini selalu bohong padaku! Aku tahu kekasihmu siapa!"

"M-memangnya siapa, hah?"

'Kenapa ayah bodoh ini tahu siapa orang yang aku anggap sebagai kekasihku? Jangan-jangan… Dia selalu membuntutiku..' batin Ichigo

"Toushiro-chan, kan? Aaa~ mengakulah, Ichigo! Oh, Masaki! Akhirnya anak kita mempunyai seorang kekasih juga!" ucap Isshin dengan gaya lebay nya dan memeluk poster Masaki Kurosaki -Ibu Ichigo- yang berukuran besar itu.

Ichigo pun menjadi blushing parah. Ia pun menendang ayahnya itu.

"Tega sekalu kau ini, nak! Lihatlah, Masaki~ Anak kita menendang ayahnya sendiri!"

"Dasar ayah bodoh!" ucap Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya

"Err… Aku jadi tidak mau berkunjung ke rumahnya lagi…" ucap Toushiro sweat drop.

* * *

><p>Toushiro sudah bersiap-siap dirumahnya. Ia terlihat sangat rapi,keren,dan tentunya sangat tampan. Ia sangat senang sekarang. Kenapa? Karena orang yang sudah lama disukai nya itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Ia tak mungkin 'kan melewatkan moment bersama orang yang disukainya?<p>

"Kami-sama.. Aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sekarang!" ucap Toushiro

Toushiro melihat kearah jendela nya. Terlihat jelas pemuda berambut _orange _mencolok sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. 'Seperti orang gila saja.' Batin Toushiro. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Toushiro pun ke luar rumah. Ia berjalan dengan gaya _cool _nya dan menghampiri Ichigo.

'Hari ini… Aku harus bisa mengatakannya!' batin Ichigo

"Sudah menunggu lama, Kurosaki?" Tanya Toushiro.

"E-eh… Tidak! Hehe, ayo!" ucap Ichigo menarik tangan sang pemuda _ice _itu.

Ichigo dan Toushiro pun sampai di Taman Karakura. Panas yang amat sangat itu membuat keduanya bercucuran keringat. Sudah panas, haus, capek berjalan jauh.. Ah! Pokoknya mereka sangat ingin berada di tempat yang sejuk dan dingin.

"Toushiro, kita duduk dulu, ya? Aku lelah…" ucap Ichigo mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran itu.

"Ya."

Mereka pun duduk di bangku taman. Ichigo sibuk mengelap keringatnya, sedangkan Toushiro sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

Hening….

'Aku harus bisa membuat Toushiro menjadi milikku.. MILIKKU! INGAT! HANYA MILIKKU! BUKAN MILIK SIAPA-SIAPA! Camkan itu!' batin Ichigo. Garis bawahi lah kata-kata dengan capslock itu.

"Toushiro…"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu.. maafkan aku kalau kau jadi marah padaku."

"Hmm... Ya."

Toushiro terlihat tenang, sedangkan Ichigo gugup, jantung berdetak kencang, dan ia tak tahan ingin pipis saking gugupnya.

Oke, coret yang terakhir.

"Toushiro… " ucap Ichigo agak gemetaran.

"Apa?"

Ichigo pun wajahnya mulai memerah. Toushiro yang merasa aneh pun melihat ke arah Ichigo.

'Kurosaki kenapa? Katanya mau ngomong sesuatu. Eh, malah diam.. wajahnya merah, lagi. Demam kali, ya?' batin Toushiro.

"Kurosaki, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau demam?" Tanya Toushiro khawatir.

"Ah! Tidak! B-begini Toushiro… A-aku…"

"Ya, kau kenapa?"

"Aku….."

"Mencintaimu… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjut Ichigo

DEG!

Toushiro tak menjawab Ichigo. Ia masih bingung. Apakah benar pemuda berambut oranye ini mencintainya? Apakah hanya karena kasihan? Ia tak tahu itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Toushiro?"

"…"

"Toushiro?"

"Ya. Aku mau." Ucap Toushiro santai.

Ichigo kaget dengan jawaban Toushiro. 'Ya. Aku mau.' Itu tak pernah ia fikirkan. Ichigo amat sangat senang. Ichigo pun memeluk Toushiro.

"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih.."

Toushiro pun blushing dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kurosaki.."

"Aishiteru, Toushiro…."

"Aishiteru yo, Kurosaki…."

* * *

><p>"ICHIGOOOO~!" teriak Isshin lalu hendak memukul Ichigo.<p>

"BERISIK!" ucap Ichigo lalu menendang ayahnya.

"Bagus, Ichigo! Hehe…. Bagaimana kencanmu tadi, hmm?" goda Isshin.

Ichigo pun blushing. Ia bingung.. 'Ayah bodoh ini tahu darimana? 'batin Ichigo.

"Kencan apa, sih? Minggir! Aku mau ke kamar, baka!" ucap Ichigo lalu menendang ayahnya –lagi .

Ichigo duduk di kasur empuknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir Toushiro akan menerimaku.. bahkan sampai membalas pelukanku.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuat Toushiro menangis.. Tidak akan.. Siapapun yang mengganggu nya akan kubuat mereka babak belur… aku akan menjaga Toushiro. Walaupun itu artinya aku harus merelakan nyawaku." Ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo benar-benar mencintai Toushiro dengan tulus.. Bukan karena kasihan padanya. Ichigo mengambil ponsel nya lalu mengirim pesan pada Toushiro.

Toushiro yang sedang mendengarkan lagu Aqua Timez – Alones itu pun kaget saat ponsel nya bergetar tepat di perutnya.

"Hmm.. Kurosaki…" Toushiro pun membuka pesan itu.

_From : Kurosaki Strawberry_

"_Yuki-hime!" _

"Apa-apaan dia ini… Memanggilku dengan_ yuki-hime!_" ucap Toushiro kesal. Tapi, didalam hatinya, ia sangat senang.

Drrt… Ichigo pun membuka pesan dari Toushiro lalu tertawa kecil.

_From : Toushiro Yuki-Hime_

"_Jangan panggil aku Yuki-hime, baka!" _

Ichigo pun membalas pesan itu dengan sangat cepat.

Ia turun ke bawah lalu melihat adiknya Yuzu sedang memasak.

Toushiro menjadi blushing saat membaca pesan dari sang strawberry.

_From : Kurosaki Strawberry_

"_Yah, aku bodoh karena mu, Hime :*"_

'Hhh.. aku tidak akan membalas pesanmu, Kurosaki.' Batinnya .

Toushiro pun melihat keluar jendela..

"Aishiteru, Kurosaki…" ucapnya.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Nah! Udah panjang belum? Hihii..<p>

Maaf , ya kalau chapter ini sangat jelek. Lagi nggak ada inspirasi ! xC

Read and reviews ya! x)


	4. Chapter 4

Haloooo minna-san! Saya kembali, lho! Hehee ... Ada yang kangen ga ya? *ditimpuk readers* apdet nih chapter 4!

Yosh! Daripada nunggu lama, langsung aja deh!

ENJOY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ^^

* * *

><p>Pair : IchiHitsu<p>

Warning : OOC, gaje, Yaoi, dll.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo donk!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Ohayou, Toushiro!" Sapa Ichigo saat Toushiro baru saja masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ohayou." Sapa Toushiro singkat. Ia tidak sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa sekarang. Toushiro pun blushing.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Teriak seseorang. Ichigo yang merasa nama nya dipanggil pun menoleh. Terlihat cowok berambut nanas merah sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Renji? Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Ichigo. Renji memang sakit. Makanya ia jarang sekali author ceritakan.

"Iya dong! Eh, kau berteman dengannya?" Tanya Renji sambil berbisik dan melirik Toushiro.

"Eh… Yah.. begitulah.. Hehe, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Ichigo yang blushing sambil nyengir kuda.

"Tidak. Hanya saja-"

"Renji, kumohon jangan sakiti dia lagi," ucap Ichigo, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Renji.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Ichigo lalu melihat ke arah Toushiro yang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Istirahat aku perlu bicara denganmu," lanjut Ichigo. Renji hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p>"Jadi mau bicara apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah. Tempat mereka biasa curhat.<p>

"Tapi, tolong rahasiakan ini, ya?"

"Hm.. Oke,"

"Maafkan aku Renji, tapi kumohon... Jangan sakiti Toushiro..." Ucap Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menyayanginya.. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri.. Aku akan melindunginya.. _Siapapun_ yang membuatnya sakit hati atau menangis akan kubuat orang itu babak belur.. Sampai mati kalau bisa," ucap Ichigo agak menekan kata _Siapapun. _Renji kaget.

"Tunggu, Ichigo... Berarti _siapapun _itu termasuk aku? Sahabatmu sendiri?" Ucap Renji.

"Hm.. Yah, tertentu.. Kalau kau menyakitinya berarti kau harus kuberi pelajaran,"

"Haah.. Aku mengerti.." ucap Renji.

"Terimakasih,"

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci Hitsugaya. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan yang lain saja,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau mau berteman dengannya?"

"Ya! aku akan berteman dengannya," ucap Renji sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau berteman dengannya bukan karena takut aku hajar, 'kan?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Thank you, Renji! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Ucap Ichigo tersenyum.

"Yaiyalah! Renji gitu loh!" Ucap Renji membanggakan diri. Ichigo sweat drop. _Aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Yah, walaupun kau agak bodoh, sih. Tapi, kau setia dalam masalah persahabatan ataupun pertemanan. Arigatou gozaimasu, Renji._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Hitsugaya!" ucap Renji lalu mendekati Toushiro yang sedang jalan ke gerbang bersama Ichigo tentunya.<p>

"Hm?" ucap Toushiro dingin. _Hmm.. Abarai memanggilku? Kurasa, ia tak pernah memanggilku sebelumnya. _

"Ah, aku mau minta maaf padamu.." ucap Renji.

"Minta maaf? Minta maaf soal apa?"

"Maaf, karena selama ini aku selalu menjauhimu dan selalu mengejekmu atau yang lainnya,"

"Tak apa," ucap Toushiro. Ia benar-benar kaget. _Abarai minta maaf padaku? Kami-sama.. Aku merasa.. Tidak pernah ada yang mau minta maaf padaku.. Ini hal yang luar biasa untukku.. Biasanya juga 'kan aku yang meminta maaf duluan. _

"Benar? Jadi, sekarang aku boleh 'kan berteman denganmu?"

"Tapi, Abarai… Kalau kau-"ucap Toushiro terpotong.

"Kalau apa?" Tanya Ichigo cepat.

"Kalau kau malah ikutan di ejek oleh teman,…bagaimana?" ucap Toushiro menundukkan kepalanya.

"Diejek teman? Itu bukan masalah! Yang penting, aku bisa berteman denganmu!" ucap Renji nyengir kuda.

"…," Toushiro diam. Masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Renji. _Sebegitukah dia ingin berteman denganku? _

"Hitsugaya? Boleh ya?"

"Baiklah.."

"_Arigato gozaimasu, _Hitsugaya!" ucap Renji. Senyumannya makin lebar.

"Nah, sudah! Ayo kita pulang, Toushiro~" ucap Ichigo lalu merangkul Toushiro. Toushiro pun blushing, ia segera melepaskan rangkulan Ichigo.

"Lho? Kenapa dilepas, Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"…,"

"Eh, Ichigo! Mana mungkin Hitsugaya mau dirangkul sama orang berambut jeruk seperti dirimu!" ucap Renji.

"Diam kau! Daripada kau, rambut model apa itu? Rambut nanas merah. Kurasa, kau perlu merubah model rambutmu!" balas Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Grr! Model rambutku memang nanas merah! Daripada kau, tidak punya model! Hanya mirip dengan jeruk saja!"

"Haha, kau ini tidak tahu! Walaupun aku tidak punya model rambut, dan hanya mirip dengan jeruk.. Banyak yang antri!" bangga Ichigo.

"Oh? Benarkah? Aku fikir yang antri juga pasti cewek gila.. Mana ada cewek yang mau denganmu?"

"Enak saja! Sudah lumayan banyak tahu cewek yang aku tolak! Memangnya kau? Tidak punya penggemar! Walaupun punya juga pasti cewek itu katarak! Mana ada cewek yang mau dengan cowok bertato, berambut nanas merah dan jelek mirip _babon _sepertimu?"

"APA? BABON KATAMU?"

"STOP! Dasar bodoh! Kalau kalian mau berdebat, di tengah jalan saja!" ucap Toushiro marah. Jelas saja dia marah. Ichigo dan Renji berdebat di posisi dan tempat yang kurang tepat! Ichigo sebelah kanan Toushiro, dan Renji sebelah kiri Toushiro. Mereka juga berantem di depan gerbang sekolah! Mana suaranya gede, lagi! Siapa juga yang gak marah?

"OKE! AYO ICHIGO! KITA KE TENGAH JALAN SAJA DEBATNYA!" ucap Renji semangat dengan background rumahnya yang kebakar (?).

"KAU INI BODOH, YA? KAU MAU TERTABRAK TRUK ATAU YANG LAINNYA, HAH? MAKANYA, OTAK TUH SIMPAN DI KEPALA! JANGAN DI PERUTMU!" ucap Ichigo tak kalah semangat dengan background petir.

"Eh… Iya juga, sih.." ucap Renji lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"BODOH! KAU MEMANG COCOK SEKALI DI PANGGIL BABOON BODOH!"

Toushiro makin marah. Suhu disana jadi turun drastis. Ichigo dan Renji tiba-tiba diam.

"SUDAH KUBILANG 'KAN, KALAU MAU BERDEBAT DI TENGAH JALAN SAJA! KALIAN INI BERISIK SEKALI! KALIAN INGIN MEMBUATKU TULI HANYA KARENA KALIAN BERDEBAT, HAH? DASAR BODOH!" Teriak Toushiro penuh emosi dengan background badai salju yang dahsyat nya naudzubilah. Suara teriakkan nya segede toa, sampai-sampai penjaga gerbang itu jadi tuli seketika.

"…," Ichigo dan Renji terdiam. _Ya ampun… Terbalik kali, Toushiro/Hitsugaya… Mungkin kau yang akan membuat kami jadi tuli…_

Toushiro yang masih emosi langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang tengah membeku.

"Toushiro! Tunggu akuuu~" teriak Ichigo lalu berlari mengejar sang kekasih.

"Hitsugaya, Ichigo! Tunggu aku!" teriak Renji berlari kearah Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Hosh..hosh… Kau..meninggalkanku…Ichigo..Hitsugaya…" ucap Renji yang baru saja sampai mengejar Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.<p>

"Siapa juga yang meninggalkanmu? Wajar saja 'kan kalau babon lari nya lambat," ucap Ichigo santai.

"Diam kau!"

"Renji, bukannya rumahmu sudah terlewat?" Tanya Ichigo. Renji celingak-celinguk..

"Oh iya, udah kelewat! Hehe, yasudah, aku pulang ya! Jaa, Hitsugaya! Jaa, Ichigo!" ucap Renji melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kea rah rumahnya.

"Bodoh," ucap Toushiro.

"Memang bodoh,"

"Kau juga bodoh,"

"Kan sudah ku kirim pesan kemarin, kalau aku bodoh karena kamu!" ucap Ichigo lalu memeluk Toushiro dari belakang. Toushiro hanya bisa blushing.

* * *

><p>"Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo kepada sang kekasih.<p>

"Hn?"

"Jangan begitu, dong. Aku ini 'kan kekasihmu," ucap Ichigo cemberut.

"…,"

"_Yuki-hime,.. _Jawab, dong! Jangan di diemin begitu,"

"Ah, maaf, Kurosaki. Aku sedang fokus ke PR fisika-ku," ucap Toushiro.

"Huh! Pelajarannya kan lusa, kerjakannya juga bisa besok,"

"…,"

Hening…

"Kurosaki.." panggil Toushiro.

"Ya, _hime?" _

"Um, kenapa tadi Abarai tiba-tiba meminta maaf padaku, dan ingin menjadi temanku?"

Ichigo diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro._ Aku harus bilang apa? Apa aku harus bilang 'Renji meminta maaf padamu karena ia salah padamu, lalu Renji ingin berteman denganmu karena ingin lebih di ejek orang lain,' Tidak, jangan seperti itu. Apa ya? _

"Kurosaki? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Eh,… Itu, dia meminta maaf padamu karena ia mungkin merasakan bagaimana jadi dirimu. Lalu, ia ingin berteman denganmu karena ia mungkin memang ingin berteman denganmu," ucap Ichigo santai.

"Oh.."

"Yep,"

Toushiro melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam 5 sore. Yah, sudah lumayan lama ia ada di rumah keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Hm, Kurosaki.. Aku pulang dulu, ya? Sudah jam 5 sore," ucap Toushiro yang hendak berdiri.

"Eh… Hmm... Iya. Tapi, aku mau sesuatu sebelum kau pulang," ucap Ichigo menyeringai lebar.

Toushiro jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Kau mau apa?"Tanya Toushiro

"Aku mau kau mencium pipi-ku dulu sebelum pulang," ucap Ichigo

"…Mencium…pipi…mu?" ulang Toushiro.

"Ya! kalau kau tidak mau kau tak boleh pulang," ancam Ichigo dengan seringaian nya yang lebar.

"Um.. B-baiklah.."ucap Toushiro blushing.

Ichigo sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak? Cowok yang terkenal dingin,pendiam, dan gampang marah ini ternyata mau mencium pipi Ichigo!

Cup…

Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh pipinya.

"Yasudah, aku pulang, ya!" ucap Toushiro lalu berlari keluar.

"Ah, ya. _Arigato, Yuki-hime~!" _ucap Ichigo yang kini sudah mulai melayang.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Ran-chan : Fuuh, setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya pulsa modem-ku diisi juga!<p>

Ichigo : Oi, kemana aja lo? Lama amat ga apdet!

Ran-chan : Huhu, sibuk belajar sambil nungguin pulsa modem-ku! Pasti udah kangen berat yaa sama fictionku ?

Ichigo : Gimana ngga kangen coba, kalo disini gua pacarannya ama Toushiro my Yuki-hime!

Hitsugaya : ….Author! daripada ngebacot sama Kurosaki mendingan bales reviews aja!

Ran-chan : Ah ya! _Hontou ni arigato, minna-san! _Seneng banget akhirnya fictionku ada yang reviews juga!

Ichigo : Yak! Pertama dariii…. **Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive, **PJ nya chapter ini aja ya? Huahaha~

Hitsugaya : Kedua, **Diarza, **Ya tuh, Kurosaki gombal. Padahal aku tak suka di gombalin!

Ran-chan : Yosh! **CCloveRuki, **Kyaa~ Terimakasih terimakasih! Saya apdet nih! xD

Renji (entah darimana nongolnya) : **Nara, **Terimakasih! Apdet! Nah, author! Kenapa aku baru dimunculkan sekarang, HAH!

Ran-chan :… Renji… jangan gitu dong! Aku kan baru kepikiran sekarang buat masukin kamu!

Renji : Hiks… Jahat kau author!

Ran-chan : Ah, ya, _minna-san… _Penname ku yang asalnya **Ran-chan HitsugayaBleachLovers** sudah diganti jadi **Haruna Yumesaki**.. Maaf ya kalau mendadak..

Hitsugaya : Akhir kata… **READ AND REVIEWS, PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

Aloha, minna-san! Author kembali, nih! Ada yang kangen ga yaaa? Ohaha~

Yosh! Sebelumnya, maaf sekali kalau chapter sebelumnya ngga jelas atau jelek atau apalah.. Aduuh! Lagi nggak ada inspirasi banget! Hum... Dan, Ran pikir... Chapter ini adalah chapter yang bisa saya apdet cepat.. Karena, bentar lagi Ran ujian! Hikss hikss... Tapi, insyaallah kalau sudah selesai ujian Ran apdet kilaaaat banget deh melebihi Sena Kobayakawa(?)! Ah , udah daripada ngebacot mulu mending langsung aja. Ya gak?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Warning : Yaoi, gaje, ga nyambung , dll.<p>

Pairing : IchiHitsu

Disclaimer : My Lovely Friends punya Ran, suer! Kalo BLEACH dan chara-chara nya punya Kubo-sensei, sumpah! Masih gak percaya? Cari aja di google! *plak

Dont like, dont read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Kring kring kring!**

Bunyi alarm di kamar itu membuat pemuda berambut oranye harus terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Hoaam... He? Jam 7 pagi?" Ucap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Semalam dia tidur jam 1 malam, tapi kenapa bangun pagi sekali?

"Ini 'kan hari minggu... Kenapa harus bangun pagi sekali, sih? Padahal tadi mimpiku sangat indah..." Ucap Ichigo sambil membayangkan mimpinya.

_Flashback _

_Saat itu, Ichigo sedang ada di padang bunga. Bersama Toushiro tentunya._

_"Kurosaki..." Panggil Toushiro kepada pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang duduk tepat disampingnya._

_"Ya, Yuki-hime?" _

_"Uh'uh... A-aku.."Ucap Toushiro gugup. Wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah muda yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis._

_" Hmm? Kau kenapa, Yuki-hime?" Tanya Ichigo. _

_"Kurosaki, aku sayang padamu," ucap Toushiro. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, oh... Atau kepiting rebus? _

_Deg!_

_Ichigo kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Melebihi kecepatan Sena Kobayakawa. 'T-tadi... Toushiro bilang aku sayang padamu? Oh, Kami-sama... Apakah ini mimpi?'_

_"Toushiro, kau sakit?" Tanya Ichigo lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Toushiro. Membuat wajah Toushiro semakin memerah._

_"Aku tidak sakit, Kurosaki,"ucapnya._

"_Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu padaku?" _

_"Umh.. Kurosaki..." Ucap Toushiro lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo. Awalnya Ichigo kaget, tapi setelah itu ia juga mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Toushiro. _

_5cm...  
><em>

_4cm..._

_3cm..._

_2cm..._

_1cm..._

_**KRING KRING KRING!**_

_Flashback off._

"Ah, sayang banget... Padahal 'kan tadi udah hampir mau kena!" Ucap Ichigo kesal. Ia melirik alarm nya itu.

"Dasar alarm sialan!"Ucapnya sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.

Ichigo merasa ada hal yang aneh di rumahnya. _'Kok nggak ada suara baka oya-jii itu ya? Suara Karin dan Yuzu pun gak ada.. Jangan-jangan mereka pergi?'_

"ICHIGOOOO~ BANGUN! SUDAH JAM 7! KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN, BIAR AKU PANGGILKAN TOUSHIRO-CHAN KE SINI UNTUK MEMBANGUNKANMU!" Ucap (baca : teriak) Isshin sambil menendang pintu kamar Ichigo.

"BERISIK, _Baka Oya-jii!" _Ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil handuk-nya dan masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. (Ceritanya di kamar Ichigo ada kamar mandi nya juga,)

"Bagus kalau kau sudah bangun! Oh, Masaki! Lihatlah! Anak kita akhirnya mau bangun pagi juga~" ucap Isshin dengan gaya super lebay nya.

Ichigo menendang ayahnya itu. "Dasar bodoh!" Ucapnya.

"Tega sekali kau, nak! Lihatlah, Masaki! Anak kita menendang ayahnya sendiri!"

Ichigo pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu nya dengan lumayan kasar.

* * *

><p><em>Tok tok tok...<em>

Toushiro membuka pintu. Dan, terlihatlah pemuda berambut _orange _sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kurosaki?"Ucap Toushiro agak kaget.

"Hey, _Yuki-hime!" _Ucap Ichigo sambil nyengir kuda. Beruntung tadi saat dia mandi, dia menggosok gigi-nya dengan pasta gigi berkualitas di Karakura.

"Masuk," ucap Toushiro. Ichigo mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk.

"Sudah lumayan lama aku tidak berkunjung ke rumahmu," ucap Ichigo.

"Lumayan lama katamu? Haaah, yasudah... Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja boleh, asal kau yang buat, _Yuki-hime~"_ ucap Ichigo.

Toushiro hanya bisa _blushing. _"Hm, aku buatkan teh ya? Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Ichigo mengamati ruang tamu rumah Toushiro. Ia kagum. Sangat kagum. Barang-barang tertata rapi. Tidak ada 1 pun sampah di sana. Sangat bersih dan rapi.

Toushiro pun kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa 2 buah cangkir kecil. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Ichigo dan menyodorkan cangkir yang satunya. Ichigo menerimanya.

"Wangi sekali.." Ucap Ichigo.

Toushiro hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu meminum teh-nya.

"Kau belum pernah minum _green tea, _Kurosaki?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja pernah! Tapi, wangi nya berbeda! Pasti rasanya juga berbeda," ucap Ichigo. Ia meneguk sedikit teh-nya. Wajahnya langsung cerah, matanya berbinar.

"Uwah! Enak sekali~"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kesini, Kurosaki?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Hey, apakah aku salah berkunjung ke rumahmu? Aku 'kan merindukan _Yuki-hime _ku!" Ucap Ichigo lalu memeluk Toushiro. Toushiro merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Uh'uh... Tidak kok.. Tapi, setahuku... Kau paling malas kalau mengunjungi rumah temanmu.." Ucap Toushiro pelan. Namun, suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Aku memang malas kalau mengunjungi rumah temanku, tapi kau 'kan kekasihku! Bukan temanku~"

"Uhm..."

"Ah ya, Toushiro.. Dimana kakakmu? Kok tidak kelihatan, ya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kakakku tiba di rumah jam 11 siang nanti,"

Ichigo melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu rumah Toushiro itu. _Masih jam 10... 1 jam lagi._

"Oh... Begitu, ya.."

"Ya,"

"Oh ya, _Yuki-hime... _Siapa nama kakakmu itu? Aku lupa,"

"Gin Hitsugaya," ucap Toushiro singkat. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana kakaknya. Selalu menggoda Toushiro, wajahnya yang seperti musang, seringaiannya yang -menurut Toushiro- menjijikan. Bahkan di saat Toushiro marah, masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Toushiro sambil memamerkan seringaiannya!

"Gin Hitsugaya... Hm... Ah, ya! Aku ingat! Si wajah musang itu 'kan?" Tebak Ichigo.

"Yah, kau benar, Kurosaki. Kakakku yang sangat menyebalkan,"

Tiba-tiba Toushiro teringat sesuatu. Kalau Gin melihat Toushiro dan Ichigo sedang berduaan di rumahnya, sudah dipastikan Toushiro akan di goda mati-matian. Lalu, setelah Ichigo pulang pasti Toushiro akan di interogasi abis-abisan sama Gin. Bisa gawat jadinya!

_Teng Tong..._

Toushiro berdiri lalu membuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat pemuda berwajah musang sedang tersenyum -atau mungkin menyeringai- kepada Toushiro.

"_Nii-san.. _Kau... Sudah pu-" ucap Toushiro terpotong karena pemuda yang ia panggil '_nii-san' _itu sudah memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Shiro-_chan_~" ucapnya.

"Hey, lepaskan aku!" Ucap Toushiro berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut sang kakak.

Ichigo yang merasa ada sesuatu, langsung menghampiri Toushiro.

"Toushiro, ada APA! HEY, LEPASKAN TOUSHIRO DARI PELUKANMU!" Teriak Ichigo marah. Oh, sepertinya Ichigo salah paham. Pemuda berambut silver ke unguan itu sebenarnya Gin Hitsugaya. Yap, kakak Toushiro! Ichigo benar-benar lupa pada Gin. Sampai-sampai salah paham begitu.

"Kurosaki?" Ucap Toushiro kaget.

"Hm? Ah, Ichigo, ya? Wah, rambutmu tambah oranye, ya!" Ucap Gin lalu melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"...APA KATAMU? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menarik Toushiro kedalam pelukannya. Toushiro _blushing _seketika. _Gawat! _

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku ini Gin Hitsugaya! Dan sepertinya kalian sudah punya hubungan khusus, ya?" Kata Gin sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Kau,... GIN? Ya ampun! Tak kusangka, wajahmu sama seperti dulu walaupun aku tidak mengingatnya!" Kata Ichigo semangat. Gin dan Toushiro _sweatdrop. _

"Ah ya, Rangiku-_chan_.. Masuklah," ucap Gin pada seseorang di belakang Gin. Seseorang itu masuk.

Betapa kagetnya Toushiro dan Ichigo saat melihat seorang perempuan dengan 'itu' yang besar.

"_Arigato, _Gin_-kun!" _Ucap perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Ya, perkenalkan.. Ini adikku, namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya.. Dan, ini pacarnya, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki," ucap Gin sambil menarik Toushiro yang masih di peluk Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Aku Matsumoto Rangiku. Salam kenal, Toushiro-_kun_, Ichigo-_kun_." Ucap Rangiku sambil tersenyum.

"Rangiku-_chan_ itu kekasihku," ucap Gin.

"Aku tidak tanya," ucap Toushiro ketus.

"Setidaknya aku memberi tahu,"

"Aku tidak mau tahu,"

"Salam kenal, Rangiku-_san_!" ucap Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

"Waah, adikmu lucu sekalii! Seperti boneka~" ucap Rangiku sambil memeluk Toushiro.

Toushiro terjepit diantara 'itu' Rangiku yang besarnya naudzubillah. Ia sesak, sangat sesak. _Oh, god... Pelukan ini lebih maut daripada kakakku,_

_"_Ma...mo...san...le...kan... Ku... Tuh... O...ok...gen,(baca : Matsumoto-_san_, lepaskan. Aku butuh oksigen,)"

Rangiku melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau kenapa, Toushiro-_kun_?" Tanya Rangiku dengan tanpa dosa.

Toushiro mengisi paru-paru nya dengan oksigen. Ichigo yang melihat itu jadi _sweatdrop. Sampai seperti itu.. Ya ampun, benar-benar pelukan maut,_

_"_Rangiku-_chan_, kau boleh memanggilnya Shiro-_chan_," ucap Gin. Toushiro terbelalak.

"Tidak! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" Ucap Toushiro.

Mata Rangiku berbinar. "Boleh aku panggil dia Shiro-_chan_?" Tanyanya.

Gin mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Ia sangat suka dipanggil Shiro-_chan_,"

"TIDAK!"

"Tapi, panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu," Ucap Gin

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Sudah kubilang, itu sangat cocok untukmu,"

"Toushiro, tak apa mereka memanggilmu Shiro-_chan_, aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Yuki-hime._" Ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk Toushiro.

"Itu sama-sama menjijikan!"

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Ichigo itu pacarmu, ya?" Tanya Gin.<p>

"Iya, aku pacar Toushiro." Ucap Ichigo.

"Berapa lama kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Rangiku kemudian.

"Eh... Mm... Sudah lumayan lama," ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Begitu.. Oh ya, apakah Shiro-_chan_ genit padamu, Ichigo?" Tanya Gin. Toushiro yang sedang meminum _green tea _itu jadi tersedak dengan penuh semangat (?).

"Uhuk uhuk.. _Nii-san, _kau menanyakan hal tidak penting! Dan.. Bodoh," ucap Toushiro.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang kami?"

"Tak apa. Oh ya, Shiro-_chan_... Hati-hati, kadang Ichigo suka ganas pada pacarnya," ucap Gin. Ichigo yang mendengar itu langsung saja memberi _deathglare _gratis ke Gin.

"Haaah, terserahlah! Dasar, _baka nii-san!" _Ucap Toushiro lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ichigo langsung saja mengikuti Toushiro ke kamar.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki, kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Toushiro. Ichigo duduk di ranjang empuk Toushiro.<p>

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?"

"Eh.."

"_Yuki-hime,_ kemarilah!" perintah Ichigo. Toushiro menghampiri Ichigo. Tepat di depan Ichigo, Toushiro langsung di dudukkan di paha Ichigo.

"Kau sangat ringan,"

"E-eh.."

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro.

5cm...

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

Dan...

CUP!

Akhirnya bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibir Toushiro dengan lembut.

Toushiro terdiam. Masih kaget dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya.

Ichigo pun memeluk pinggang Toushiro. Sedangkan Toushiro hanya bisa diam.

5 menit kemudian, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya itu. Dilihatnya Toushiro yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Kau manis kalau seperti itu, _Yuki-hime," _goda Ichigo. Toushiro menonjok dada Ichigo pelan.

"Aku tidak manis,"

"Tapi, menurutku kau manis. Sama seperti bibir menggodamu itu,"

BLUUSH

Baru saja wajah Toushiro sembuh dari semburat merah. Eh, sekarang wajahnya jadi merah lagi!

"Gombal,"

"Aku jujur, bibir merah mu itu sangat menggoda.. Dan.. Manis," ucap Ichigo lalu menyambar bibir mungil Toushiro.

Kali ini, Toushiro membalasnya.

Sementara itu...

"Wah, sepertinya Ichigo-_kun_ ganas, ya?" Bisik seorang perempuan dengan 'itu' nya yang wow.

"Iya~ Aku sudah dapat fotonya! _Hot_ sekali, ya, Rangiku-_chan_?" Ucap pemuda berambut silver ke unguan itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Hihiii, iya! Kau benar sekali. Lain kali, kau harus selalu mengawasi mereka berdua. Bisa saja, lho, mereka melakukan 'itu'!" Ucap perempuan itu tersenyum senang.

"Wah, kau benar, Rangiku-_chan_, aku akan mengawasinya terus nanti. Asal, kau juga mau mengawasinya bersamaku," ucap pemuda itu.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Gin-_kun_!"

To Be Continued….

OMAKE 1:

_Tok tok tok..._

Toushiro membuka pintu. Dan, terlihatlah pemuda berambut _orange _sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kurosaki?"Ucap Toushiro agak kaget.

"Hey, _Yuki-hime!" _Ucap Ichigo sambil nyengir kuda. Beruntung tadi saat dia mandi, dia menggosok gigi-nya dengan pasta gigi berkualitas di Karakura.

"Masuk," ucap Toushiro. Ichigo mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk.

"Sudah lumayan lama aku tidak berkunjung ke rumahmu," ucap Ichigo.

"Ya, sampai-sampai... Kau lupa... Kalau di depan rumahku ada bel,"

"...,"

Omake2 :

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro.

5cm...

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

Dan...

PLAAAK!

Hey, hey! Tunggu dulu, apaan ini? Kenapa suaranya 'PLAAAK!'?

"Awww.. Sakit, Toushiro.." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengelus pipi-nya yang merah akibat di tampar Toushiro tadi.

"_G-gomen... _Aku terlalu shock kalau harus berciuman denganmu,"

"Tapi, itu 'kan kemauan author!"

"O-oh, kemauan author? Kukira kemauanmu. Yasudah, ayo lanjutkan lagi."

"...,"

Omake3 :

5 menit kemudian, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya itu. Dilihatnya Toushiro yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Kau manis kalau seperti itu, _Yuki-hime," _goda Ichigo. Toushiro menonjok dada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak manis,"

"Tapi, menurutku kau manis. Sama seperti bibir menggodamu itu,"

BLUUSH

Baru saja wajah Toushiro sembuh dari semburat merah. Eh, sekarang wajahnya jadi merah lagi!

"Gombal,"

"Aku jujur, bibir merah mu itu sangat menggoda.. Dan.. Manis," ucap Ichigo lalu menyambar bibir mungil Toushiro.

Kali ini, Toushiro membalasnya.

Setelah 2 menit. Toushiro berbicara sesuatu, yang membuat Ichigo jadi tambah bergairah.

"Kurosaki.. Ayo, lanjutkan..."

"Ayo,"

Dan mereka pun... Melakukan -_PIIIP-._

* * *

><p>Ran-chan : YA-HA! Selesai! <em>Honto ni gomenasai, <em>kalau chapter ini rada...jelek... Buru-buru buatnya~

Hiruma (entah muncul darimana) : Oi! Jangan mengambil kata-kata favoritku!

Ran-chan : Aku hanya pinjam, kok! Hehee...

Hitsugaya : Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kakakku ICHIMARU SI MUSANG JELEK ITU?

Ran-chan : Abisnya, Ran bingung siapa yang harus jadi kakakmu!

Hitsugaya : Yang lebih parah... KENAPA ADA ADEGAN _kissing? _*blushing* Mana sama Kurosaki lagi!

Ran-chan : Hum? Jangan tanyakan kepadaku! Bahkan, aku sendiri gak tau kenapa ada adegan _kissing _..*wajah polos*

Ichigo : Yeaaay! Gue _kissing _ama Toushiro! Yeaay! *loncat-loncat* _Domo Arigato, author~ _

Ran-chan : yak! Sama-sama!

Hitsugaya : Dasar aneh! Padahal 'kan kau author nya!

Gin (entah muncul darimana) : Lho? Kok ribut, sih?

Hitsugaya : Tau ah. Bales reviews aja napa sih?

Ran-chan : Ah, ya! Pertama dari...

Gin : **Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive, **mau dicabutin lumutnya? Iya, nih. Pulsa-nya cepet ludes! Ichigo memang genit, selain genit. . . Ia juga ganas. Apalagi sama Shiro-_chan_.

Ichigo : Oii! Gue denger itu! *lempar kompor*

Hitsugaya : **CCloveRuki, **aaa... _Domo arigato, _atas kritik dan sarannya. Betul banget, biasalah kalau ada yang salah. Ran itu author pemula, jadi masih banyak salahnya.

Ran-chan : Hu'um! Betul itu~

Ichigo : **SasuHina Love, **wah! Ceritanya menarik, ya? Heheee, berterimakasihlah pada Ran! Author yang sengaja membuat fiction ini!

Ran-chan : Wah, Ichigo.. Berterimakasihlah pada otakku yang pas-pasan ini. Karena, imajinasiku itu tinggi banget. *membanggakan diri*

Ichigo : ...

Ran-chan : Ran mau minta maaf sebesar-besar nya pada readers yang setia meunggu Ran apdet. Ran gak bisa apdet cepet x( terus, Ran juga mau minta maaf kalau ada penulisan kata yang salah/kurang tepat. Kalau memang ada yang salah langsung kasih tahu Ran, ya. Biar bisa di perbaiki secepat-cepatnya melebihi Sena Kobayakawa(?).

Hitsugaya : Yah, akhir kata...

**READ AND REVIEWS, Pleasee...**

* * *

><p>See you at the next chapter! (^o^)~


End file.
